In vehicles having hydraulic brake systems, the problem can occur that as a result of temperature the braking effect is significantly reduced (fading). Depending on the brake temperature, the fading effect can occur to such an extent that, despite a fully depressed brake pedal, adequate braking can no longer be achieved.